kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parsonsda/Archive 4
Anchoring Should we include anchoring for the video section or not? --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Name hilite fixing As requested, the code you need is posted here. Stelercus Sorry; time is not on my side! Sorry I didn't join you in the wikia chat room; I have a website due January 14 and I had to start all over so time is something I don't have. Because of this, I will not be making anyomre edits until AFTER I deal with my Final Website. I will still check my mail when I have time; right now I'm trying to learn where Tato2000's friend found out the info on the new episodes for next season. Wishing You a Merry Christmas, --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan i need to tell you somthing... HKVKF put me in charge of team kat i hope you don't get kinda mad but i'm his loyal kitty... XD i hope you understand!@ merry christmas! --Darkchao700 23:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Darkchao700 HKVKF has to take break from Team Kat and focus on his Finals! I need to focus on my finals instead of KVK Wiki for now; don't worry, I will be back and I'm always able to view my mail so leave messages often! --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Darkchao700 (my noble and loyal kitty warrior) is taking over Team Kat until I finish my finals! Just make sure he doesn't do anything that will mess it up, thanks! OK okay; oh here's a list of some of the edits I did: 1) Added both Christmas episodes and gave them their own pages 2) Retouched the Coop and Dennis treehouse pic (No Title Name Now) 3) Fixed minor spelling errors 4) Repositioned a pic in "Kat's Powers" Section 5) Changed "Kat Club" to "Team Kat" in Darkchao's User Page (Can't think of anything else) --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I Wanted You To See This (It's All Good) Studio B To Make Round 2 of Kid vs. Kat Vancouver-based Studio B Productions has been commissioned to produce a second season of Kid vs. Kat. Studio B, a DHX Media Co., will produce 52 11-minute episodes, which also can air as 26 22-minute episodes, for Disney XD in the United States and Europe. YTV in Canada has ordered 13 22-minute episodes. All three broadcasters also are acquiring 13 two-minute digital shorts. “We are thrilled by the success of Kid vs. Kat,” stated Blair Peters, co-president, Studio B Productions. “Audiences worldwide have responded to the comedy and conflict between Coop and Mr. Kat and we think that they will love what’s in store for them in season two.” Created by Rob Boutilier, Kid vs. Kat won the 2009 Leo Award for best animated program and airs in more than 100 territories. (Thanks Animation Magazine) I understand that there was info about this before but just read toward the end; Kid vs Kat won an award and creates fan hype! --HugeKidvsKatFan 01:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan NEW VIDEO! I just finished adding dragonboosterlover's newest video to Kid vs Kat Wiki; go check it out and see how my edits came out. --HugeKidvsKatFan 01:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan "Kid vs. Kat vs. Christmas" images Can you download some images for the christmas secial so I can put them on the Christmas Specials Wiki, please? a new short! http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Extra_Special_delivery ♥darkchao700 kats inabilities http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kat%27s_inabilities Thanks! Thanks for such a warm welcome, Parsonsda! I am sure I will feel great at the Kid vs Kat Wiki! --ICarly Fan 17:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Response Im kinda bored right now. Find me something fun? --ICarly Fan 18:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) hello!!!! new short here! ♥darkchao700 http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Extra_Special_delivery i'm on youtube if you need videos there in meh faves my channel is darkchao700 please don't delete my picture thank you ♥♥♥darkchao700♥♥♥ :( its my pro pic not in any artical but my page so why delete it? : ( : ( your screwin up my page!! WHOA WHOA WHOA YOU NEED MY PERMISHIN TO DO THAT!!! WHY? please ask before you post thank you. dude get the video UF FLOUT http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cvv8PzeP2VU Here post this. U F FLOAT http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cvv8PzeP2VU Here it is post it ps: can i be a featured user? i cant go in chat rooms srry. :( somthing every one loves. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJoCalwV9SQ lol I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! HugeKidvsKatFan has returned!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Back to Editing I go :) ) Not just an editor but a writer, too! I just made chapter one of my first story, "Eleanor's Visit." Check it out on my Blog Page and COMMENT :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (An Editor and a Writer) Cool! I look forward to new updates. Also, I may be back but I can't do as much editing as I thought due to college. Also check out Chapter 1 of my story and tell me what you think. HugeKidvsKatFan(PSP format) Kat's Blood Kat's blood causes mutations in most creatures, like in "Buzz Off". Should we include it in "Kat/Powers"? HugeKidvsKatFan(PSP format) A Preview of Kat's Blood? Not going to be easy but I can search the web for one. I was thinking we add a picture of the mosquitoes mutating as they are sucking the blood out of Kat, then we can add the informative part like, "Kat's blood, although not one of his powers, has the ability to mutate creatures if it is drawn from Kat's body, such as in the episode "Buzz Off" where the mosquitoes mutated once they drew Kat's blood. Kat's blood also has the effect of brainwashing the victim to do whatever Kat asks." P.S: We should include Kat's ability to walk on the ceiling; I don' see any NORMAL cats doing that nowadays! --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S.S: If you want me to give you a preview of the story I wrote, I can copy/paste into your talk page. Eleanor's Visit: Chapter 1 (Video and Chapter 1 provided) f6h7vcU9bb4&feature Eleanor's Visit: Chapter 1 "Where did that Kat wander off to now?" said Coop as he walked deeper into the forest. "I hope he doesn't try any of his tricks on me this time; I don't think I could defend myself quick enough with all these trees and brush in front of...WHAT IS THAT?! Suddenly, a spacepod fell from the sky with a huge crash! The smoking pod began to open and out came a figure that looked just like Kat! Coop watched in horror, for he thought the Earth was being invaded by Kats, and also because the creature looked just like Kat. "The creature had the same appearance and likeness of Kat, but had a more feminine touch to its eyes and figure. "Oh, well that was a rough landing." said the feminine figure. "Now where is Mr., AHHH!!! In the blink of an eye, a bear wandered into the area; the mysterious creature cleverly avoided the attacks issued by the bear and started to head back to its spacepod. "AHA!" cried the creature, "Here's my blaster, now if only I wasn't so scared to use it; come on, you can do this." The bear gave a challenging look at the creature and lunged forward! The creature dropped the blaster out of sheer fear and it looked like it was the end for it. Coop knew what he had to do; even though the creature looked just like his sworn enemy, Kat, he picked up a couple of rocks and jumped out from behind the bushes. "Hey, leave that cat alone and pick on someone your own size!" said Coop with confidence. The bear stared down Coop, waiting for the right moment to strike. Coop and the bear were eyeing each other endlessly; the bear was the first to make a move, "Take that!" Coop said as he hurled the stones at the bear. Now the bear was angry, so angry you could see smoke stream from his nostrils! "Oh, boy." said Coop as he watched the bear get ready to charge at him again. Coop picked up even more rocks and tossed them at the bear, but the bear continued forward. Coop hurled the stones as hard as he could and, luckily hit the bear right in the nose. The bear hurried off, crying in pain; leaving a trail of tears behind. "Here's your blaster back." said Coop courteously. The creature hesitated to take the blaster, "Why did you help me?" it asked. "I thought you needed it; I couldn't just watch you get mauled by that bear, I'm not like that" said Coop. Are all people on this planet like you?" asked the creature. "Pretty much, at least in Bootsville." replied Coop. "What's your name and why are you here?" "Well, aren't you quick to ask questions! My name is Eleanor and I'm from the Planet Catnip searching for Karlson." exclaimed Eleanor. "Who's Karlson?" asked Coop. "You would probably know him as Mr...Kat that's it, I think that's what you call him." said Eleanor. "What!? Kat, my greatest enemy, is named Karlson?" said Coop sarting to laugh. "Hey, don't laugh at Karlson, I mean yeah it's a funny name but you have no idea how big he is back on Planet Catnip." replied Eleanor. "I'm guessing you want to see him then, huh?" said Coop nervously. "If you know the way to him, I guess so. Let's walk and talk then, shall we? I'm interested in your planet and its inhabitants and you're probably interested about Kat and Planet Catnip?" said Eleanor. "I kinda am. OK, for starters, how are you talking to me right now?" said Coop curiously. "Oh, that's because of my special Human to Alien Translation Button on my collar; all Catnipians have these collars. They are used for many things like force fields, communication devices, teleportation...Eleanor and Coop walk back toward Coop's house, not knowing what's in store for them when they arrive. Here it is; enjoy and post comments on my Blog Page. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Buzz Off! Take a look at this video to see what I mean about Kat's blood: iwXbxJyISSU Here is the actual video, "Buzz Off"; add it when you get a chance. If not, I'll take care of it :) M7EwsOfNs8A --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Fat Kat Next episode after "Buzz Off": K0eMaL3iSU8 It has some stupid intro., sorry, couldn't get it without the intro. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC)HugekidvsKatFan